


Khitomer

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: Right before the Khitomer massacre.





	Khitomer

"Commander, the transmission is undoubtedly originating from planetside, general area Delta-Six-Three."

She closed her eyes briefly. There was something utterly distasteful about this undertaking. Not because her squadron, having ascertained the authenticity of the deflector shield access code on that planet, was about to annihilate some four thousand Klingon colonists--that would be regarded as the collateral damage of war; but this Klingon's betrayal of his own people germinated a dark seed within her. No warrior's anthem for this one. No death ritual. Only desecrated honor.

"The first attack will commence in fifteen minutes," she notified her informant. "If you wish to leave the planet, do so now. The Empire's military will not make a distinction between you and the general populace."

"No need, Commander." The Klingon laughed at the other end of the transmission line. It was a crazed, bitter sound. "Today is a good day to die!"

"Indeed." She smiled grimly. "Today is a good day for someone else to die."

The transmission ended. She turned to look at Subcommander Tal.

"Ready the type-R plasma torpedo launchers. We attack in five minutes."


End file.
